coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3259 (31st July 1991)
Plot Deirdre tells Tracy that she's the only good thing about her life. Derek plans to keep what he saw to himself but ends up telling Mavis, swearing her to secrecy. Des feels insecure in his marriage. Ivy believes that Don has a moral duty to help the police find Phil and reminds him that Brian's killer was only caught because someone came forward. Percy feels at home with Winnie Dyson. Deirdre is scared to tell Tracy about Phil in case she loses respect for her. She feels she was too stupid to see what Phil really was. Liz tells her that she's not being fair to herself. Mavis can't resist telling Rita about Steph. Don offers to go to the police with Deirdre and realises she has seen Phil whens she tells him not to bother as he's alive and well. Betty works Jack so hard that he looks forward to Alec coming back! Liz puts Ken off going to No.1. Emily tells Mrs Ellis that she's no longer selling. She feels awful about it. Phyllis likes Mrs Dyson as she's devoted to her late husband and has told Phyllis that she can visit anytime. Percy goes down with the cold. Deirdre tells Tracy that Phil has run off with his wife. Don thinks that Deirdre is covering up for Phil by not saying where he is. Mavis fears the Barneses' marriage will end and urges Derek to talk sense into Steph. He'd rather forget the whole thing. Tracy goes to a burger bar with Ken where she tells him about Phil. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers Guest cast *Winnie Dyson - June Ellis *Mrs Ellis - Margo Stanley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *NorWin, Seedley Close - Kitchen and hallway *Burger bar Notes *During the scenes in The Kabin, part of the front of the 29th June to 5th July edition of TV Times is visible on a shelf. The cover story was Mike Baldwin's wedding to Jackie Ingram and, although their faces are obscured, some of the text is legible. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Derek doesn't know what to do with the knowledge of a neighbour's secret. Emily's future takes yet another turn. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,870,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Betty Turpin (about Bet Gilroy): "She can manage to find a silver lining under every cloud." Category:1991 episodes